Epic 1,2,3
by Girl-luvs-manga
Summary: Everyone is in college, and our dear Sakuno has just gotten into an accident. 3 views Sakuno's, Seiichi's, and regular view.
1. Chapter 1

Epic Sakuno

I awoke from my dream.

Everything was the color white,

I quickly understood this was a hospital scene,

And I couldn't believe my sight.

This isn't what I wanted,

I planned to die.

I want to know what happened,

This was supposed to be my goodbye.

Then a nurse entered

She was surprised to see me awake.

Not too sound self-centered,

But why didn't I just drown in a lake?

Later in the day,

Obaachan and the regulars came.

And there I lay,

Knowing my life will never be the same.

I didn't bother putting on my mask

Since from now on the world would be my tormentor.

I guess dying was too much to ask,

And there is no surrender.

I hated them all,

They (my grandmother, the Regulars, and even my friends) betrayed me.

They treated me like a fragile doll,

I just wished my life would end.

They would ask me why I wanted to die,

I would show no resistance,

And tell them why,

Then I would look far off into the distance.

When I went back to school

Everyone kept an eye on me.

My grandmother gave me new strict rules,

And never gave me time alone to just be.

No matter what anyone did

I stayed in my depression.

Everyone just kept treating me like a kid.

They all added to my unhealthy obsession.

I stopped talking,

Unless talked to.

I even stopped smiling

And nobody knew what to do.

They made me the team manager,

But I didn't care.

I always felt like a stranger,

But I shouldn't be one to question whether it's fair.

Then came Rikkai Dai,

They came for a practice match.

I didn't know what to say,

They were quite the catch.

While all of them were caught up in a game I tried to get away.

That is until Yukimura-buchou caught me.

Why couldn't life go my way?

No one would let me be.

He asked me where I was going,

So I told him I want to be free.

He was confused on what I was doing,

So I told him to leave me be.

He was surprised by my tone,

But I just wanted to leave.

He followed me until we got to a weird zone.

There was a cliff from what I could see.

I told him I wanted to jump,

Fall was a wonderful season.

I could hear in his throat was a lump,

Yet he ignored it and asked me the reason.

Today was the best day ever!

I told him in my world there was no sun,

Then I pulled the lever

And I told him about how I spent my whole life trying to find one.

I was never needed by anyone

Ignored by all

And now I was done,

All I wanted was to fall.

What he said next shocked me.

He said he wanted to be my reason,

Then somehow there were many colors I could see.

This would be like committing treason.

He asked my grandmother if we could date.

Everyone was surprised when she agreed.

He said he would wait,

This was something that I would always need.

I gave him a chance.

Once he made me smile.

I would not accept this as romance,

But I was just in denial.

His friends accepted me,

But I couldn't care less.

Couldn't they see?

I'm a living mess.

Seiichi (as he told me to call him) proved me wrong.

No matter how much I wanted to fall,

I stayed strong,

And I endured it all.

He was very patient.

He waited for me,

But having him was sufficient.

I don't know when he looks at me, what does he see?

I figured out why my heart beats.

I'm saying this on a whim,

And I hate this wondrous feat,

But I'm in love with him.

No matter how painful it is

I will let him go.

I hope he accept this,

But for him I will live though.

With every last whim,

I called and said "hi",

Ended the relationship with him,

And quickly I said "bye".

I told my grandmother

And she respected my decision.

I knew I would not love another,

So to express my feelings I became a musician.

One day when I was walking home from school

The Rikkai Dai Regulars

Minus their buchou,

They came to get answers.

I told them of my suicidal ways,

They were beyond surprised.

No one had anything to say

And then a problem was raised.

There in front of me was Seiichi,

I left to walk,

Maybe I'm just sleepy,

But he was real and wanted to talk.

He said "I love you"

I went along with a whim,

Since I didn't know what to do

So I just kissed him.

I was surprised when he kissed me too,

We stopped when we needed air.

I didn't know what to do

So I looked at my footwear.

He wanted to have a real relationship again

And I couldn't say no.

I took this chance to explain,

After that he said he would never let me go.

Three years later we got married,

A year later we started our own family.

Our son loved to be carried

And we moved on in life freely.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukimura Epic

Today was a wonderful day.

The weather was perfect for tennis practice.

No school would get in Rikkai Dai's way,

We were known for our power even famous.

They would bring the other schools to their knees,

So practice went by so it was more efficient.

There was a wonderful breeze,

It made the day easy and sufficient.

Preliminaries were approaching

And we were a little too confident.

I kept coaching

And I reminded everyone else to be patient.

Everyone was excited,

Tomorrow was our first official game.

All of our fans chanted,

But many things about this year would never be the same.

Everything about the mystery was focused on,

Our longtime enemy Seigaku

We all wondered what was wrong,

No one knew what to do.

None of them were smiling,

And they all looked depressed.

To clear things up I did all the asking,

Instead of answering they invited us for a practice match as guests.

We went on a Saturday,

So there were no annoying fans.

A girl asked us if we were Rikkai Dai

And we all did a quick scan.

She had long hair.

They were tied up in twin braids,

Her eyes were big and brown, but quite scared,

And she was staring at her shoes that had blue spades.

I answered her politely,

And she led us to the courts.

We noticed the Seigaku Regulars treated her like a baby,

And that she always has an escort.

Her name was Ryuzaaki Sakuno,

They said she was depressed.

Now we Rikkai Regulars know,

The Seigaku Regulars were obsessed.

When no one was looking,

I saw Sakuno trying to get away.

When we were alone I asked her where she was going.

Her answer confused me and she almost got astray.

Her tone was also stern,

But I ignored it and followed her.

We got too a weird zone and she made a sharp turn.

When she stopped at the cliff I saw her anger.

She said she wanted to jump,

I was surprised by the unexpected action.

I knew that my throat had a lump,

But I ignored it and asked her the reason.

What she said next shocked me,

She said she never had a reason to live.

How could that be?

I now knew I had to give her a motive.

So I told her I would be her reason,

I can tell she was shocked.

I would not let her world darken,

So we both talked.

I asked her grandmother if we could date

I was surprised when she smiled and agreed.

I told Sakuno I would wait,

In time we were able to proceed.

Once on a date I made her smile,

And many times she made her heart skip a beat.

This whole experience became worthwhile,

And in time she became really sweet.

My friends liked her,

Sakuno told me not to tell them of her depression.

I agreed since she was getting better,

And I didn't want her to darken.

I thought it was time to take a step further,

So I told her to call me my given name.

She got braver,

And she called me my surname.

One day I gathered my feelings,

And I found out I'm in love.

I thought about all our outings,

And I took this as a sign from above.

One day Sakuno called me,

She ended our relationship,

And I couldn't help but be angry.

I told my friends, and went on a small trip.

I looked through all my memories,

And tried to find out what I did wrong

After my studies,

I went to tell her we belong.

When I saw her I told her I wanted to talk.

When we were alone I told her I loved her.

For a moment she was as white as chalk,

And then she kissed me and I knew we both loved each other.

She explained why she broke up with me.

This made me want to let her know.

Then I told her bluntly,

I'll never let her go.

Three years later we were man and wife.

A year later we had my darling son.

All of us had a wonderful life

And the world became our haven.


	3. Chapter 3

Regular View

Ryuzaaki Sumire

Something is wrong with my granddaughter,

For these past few years Sakuno has been getting more distant,

And I'm desperate for an answer.

I decided to ask her tomorrow, now that was brilliant.

I don't know why I was worried about her.

Today she was smiling and acting like her old self,

She was acting so much calmer,

That was better than itself.

Regular

Sakuno showed all the signs,

The firs was a change in her appearance,

People saw her eyes would no longer shine,

And she was always sad after every sentence.

A few weeks earlier Sakuno wrote letters.

She cut herself for suicide,

Unfortunately (for her anyways) it became a failure,

And hit everyone in the side.

Tezuka

Practice was over and I saw a letter,

I was about to throw it out,

When I saw it was from Ryuzaaki-sensei's granddaughter,

I read it and was mentally worn-out.

I quickly called the Regulars,

It turns out they got letters as well.

We were barely able to save her,

And we knew she was unwell.

When the doctors asked us of any changes,

He told us they were the typical signs,

We were all speechless,

And then we connected all the lines.

Regular

Ever since the accident, Sakuno was treated with caution

Until the Rikkai Regulars came they could do nothing.

When with Yukimura she would brighten

And in time she was smiling.

Sanada

I was surprised,

When Yukimura decided to date the Ryuzaaki girl,

So I advised,

The others that she was Yukimura's pearl.

In time we grew to like her,

Although she was dark

She and Yukimura were getting closer,

And in time they created a spark.

Regular

When Sakuno and Seiichi broke up

The Rikkai Regulars were worried.

They wanted them to make up,

To talk to Sakuno was what they agreed.

Unfortunately their plan backfired,

They were surprised by her revelation,

But the couple they admired,

Came back and rekindled their passion.

After that they never fought

And they always spent time together.

They never forgot

And they always stood by one another.

When they were married,

Everyone was happy.

Then they were again busied

And Sakuno got beg and bulgy.

It turns out she was pregnant

And all the Regulars were excited about being uncle.

Even with her raging hormones she was decent,

She always had a craving for noodles.

They had a healthy baby boy

And he was very cute.

He played with his favorite toy

And he learned to pay the flute.

He was amazing at tennis

And he is very well-mannered.

Like his father he has certain firmness

And like his mother was easily flustered.


End file.
